A Warrior's Death
by Fantasia-the-Crazy
Summary: Some of the more memorable death scenes of Warriors, as told from the POV of the cats who died. Attempted drabble length, suggestions welcome. Now up: Silverstream.
1. Spottedleaf: Unspoken Love

**Heya! This was written on the spur of the moment – crazy idea I had. Hope you like it!**

* * * * * * * * * *

My name is Spottedleaf.

And I died far too young.

I fought Clawface as long and hard as I could, but I knew it was a losing battle. In the moment before he delivered the killing blow, images of young Firepaw flashed in front of my face. I knew it; I had known it was him all along. _He_ was the fire that would save the Clan . . . but it was too late to save me. Nearly suffocating from the smell of my own blood, I dispelled my last energy in the form of tears: painful tears, stinging my eyes. In that moment, it didn't matter so much that I had all those seasons of life still ahead of me; what mattered was that I had never gotten the chance to tell Firepaw how I felt about him. And now there was the possibility that he would never know, that this would be yet another shameful secret lost to StarClan. The darkness was closing in, my breath was dying. Gradually, the blood and tears stopped flowing, for I had none of either left. I drew in one painful breath and, knowing that there was no way he could hear me, whispered: "Burn strong, Firepaw. Don't give up; you must avenge my death. Blaze through the forest . . . my love." I finally succumbed to the pressing black. My eyes slowly closed, and I let my soul slip away as I exhaled for the last time.

At his warrior ceremony, though he didn't know it, I was standing beside him, cheering his new name along with the others. _Fireheart! Fireheart!_. . .

* * * * * * * * * *

**So, what'd ya think? ^^ Please review! Suggestions welcome for the next death scene!**


	2. Whitestorm: I Have Failed

**I'm back! Here we go with Whitestorm – thanks to h for the suggestion!**

* * * * * * * * * *

I have failed.

Firestar appointed me as his first deputy. He expected me to serve him long and well. _I_ expected me to serve him long and well. But I have failed. As we marched into the BloodClan battle, I somehow had this gnawing suspicion it would be my last; yet I knew I wouldn't give up. I _couldn't_ give up. Firestar trusted me. But the moment Bone sprang at me, I knew I was done. Though deputy, I was nearly an elder; my strength couldn't have held out much longer. I fought anyway, though – I fought bravely and fiercely, at once a ThunderClanner and a LionClanner, putting all of my reducing strength into it. I was a lost cause, though. I knew it. Firestar had led me there to die. Not that it was his fault, but StarClan decided to take me when my leader needed me. As Bone delivered one last blow, my legs gave out and I collapsed on the ground, for the first time catching a glimpse of my own blood-soaked fur. I would never live to be Whitestar. I wouldn't live to see BloodClan annihilated. I wouldn't live to see ThunderClan, the fierce and brave, prosper under a kittypet for the first time in Clan history. Those regrets didn't worry me so much, though. The only thing I could think of was that I had failed. Failed Firestar, failed my Clan. Simply failed.

But before I went, there was one last thing I had to do. As my leader, Firestar, the legendary, approached me, a brand of fire amidst a field of blood, I told him to appoint Graystripe as his new deputy. I didn't let him protest; I was already on my way. I looked up at the skies. There was a beautiful white cat coming towards me, her milk-scent wreathing around me. I recognized her immediately, and as I did so, closed my eyes and let out a long sigh as I allowed my mother to claim my spirit and take me back with her. _Snowfur, I've come home . . ._

* * * * * * * * * *

**Ooh, that one was a little longer. Maybe I'm getting the hang of this thing. Hope you liked it! Once again, I'd love some suggestions!**


	3. Bluestar: They Weren't All Traitors

**Ay! I'm being bombarded with requests already! Thankfully, these don't take me long to write. Here's Bluestar, a very popular request, it seems. Thanks, tanglestalker909, sunsetshimmer, and obanracer molly!**

* * * * * * * * * *

My leadership was over. StarClan no longer had faith in me. My own kits hated me and my cats thought I was crazy. My Clan was being destroyed around me.

As I careened through the forest, undergrowth snapping back and whipping my face, the only thought on my mind was to save my own life. But as I screeched to a halt at the edge of the gorge, something else caught my eye. It looked like a wildfire with legs. Legs . . . and panicked green eyes. Recognition struck me like a bolt of lightning. _Fireheart!_ In that moment, my eyes widened, and it was as if I was awakening from a big dream. _No! Not my deputy! Those mangy dogs will never take him alive!_ I whirled around and slammed headfirst into the pack leader. I felt no fear; just exhilaration. But then things went horribly wrong. The dog grasped my foreleg in its jaws, and the nest thing I knew, I was plummeting down towards the water. My jaws parted in a silent yowl as the frothing white torrent drew nearer, beckoning me, inviting me, pulling me, its deafening roar filling my ears, the salt in the air stinging my eyes. Goosefeather's prophecy echoed ominously in my mind._ Water will destroy you . . ._ The rushing current opened up and swallowed me, filling my old body with a harsh stinging sensation. Acting purely on instinct, yet knowing I was done for, I forced my way to the surface, churning my legs. But all of a sudden . . . there was something beside me. _Oakheart!_ A new sense of energy and vitality surged through me as the fish-face who fathered my kits coached me, guided me, led me to safety. Then, I realized I was on land. Salt and water were flooding all my senses; the approaching blackness was almost welcoming at this point. But I couldn't give up yet.

Another cat crouched beside me. Prying open my eyes, I saw Fireheart . . . and Mistyfoot. Oh, Mistyfoot, my darling daughter! Stonefur was with her. There was a dark tabby standing behind them . . . Oakheart? No, it was Tigerstar, that traitor. _Traitor?_ My blurring gaze flicked to Fireheart. My apprentice, my deputy, my successor. I knew he wasn't a traitor. He, a kittypet, had come out on top, blazing through the forest as no cat ever had before. The prophecy wasn't destroyed. Under my brave, loyal Firestar, ThunderClan would prosper. My eyes were starting to close and my breath was growing shallower when I was hit with an epiphany. StarClan hadn't abandoned us. Otherwise I would have drowned, and Fireheart – no, Fire_star_ – would have been killed. Our warrior ancestors had spared us and all of ThunderClan. Keeping that thought in mind, my eyes closed for the last time, and I succumbed to the dizzying blackness.

* * * * * * * * * *

**Wow, that was long. Guess I can owe that to my frequent referring to the prologue of **_**Bluestar's Prophecy**_**. ^_^ I'll be doing Brindleface next!**


	4. Brindleface: What Did I Do?

**This one's a bit shorter due to the fact that Brindleface's death was so sudden and unknown. But at least it's closer to a true drabble! ^^ Thanks for the suggestion, Romanov57 and Dawnshadows!**

* * * * * * * * * *

Why me, StarClan? Why me and why now?

I have done nothing wrong. I hardly even knew what hit me. All I knew was, one moment Fireheart had taken Graystripe, Whitestorm, Longtail, Sandstorm, and Cloudtail to find the elusive "pack", and the next there was a bunch of dogs closing in on me. I was just sitting there washing, eyeing a dead rabbit not far away, and they came out of nowhere. But why _me_? Was it Cloudtail? I couldn't say no to a defenseless kit! I loved him as if he was my real son, and even now I love him from StarClan. Could that be where I went wrong? You tell us never to reject a kit! I attest, I have done _nothing_ to deserve this! Oh, how cruel a world this is that cuts short the lives of cats like me – cats who were only trying to help!

* * * * * * * * * *

**Up next: Silverstream!**


	5. Silverstream: My Crime Was Love

**Here's Silverstream! I think that writing from the eyes of the cats who died for love issues may be my favorite. Thanks to wildstorm, lyrsiiea, and BiteMe21 for the suggestion!**

* * * * * * * * * *

The kits were coming. And I was going.

I knew falling in love with Graystripe was a mistake, but did StarClan really think it necessary to end my life for it? It could have been worse – I could have been a medicine cat, he could have been a Clan leader. Why must my life end so early? There have been half-Clan kits before, and will be again. What makes me any different? I was loyal to RiverClan, and those who disagree do not know of true love! Was that what StarClan was punishing me for? Could it be that my crime was love?

I never knew my kits. I could only watch them, helpless and heartbroken, from StarClan, only to see them both make the same cruel, sick mistake Graystripe and I did – the mistake of love. Feathertail fell for the WindClan apprentice Crowpaw, and she died for him. Could it be that she was following in my pawsteps? What kind of StarClan is this that we worship that murders cats for falling in love? I knew I was dying the moment my labor started, and furthermore I knew that I was dying for a cause: and that cause was to prove a point. Death cannot get in the way of love, nor can boundaries or borders; StarClan may do what they will, but this fact will never change. I died for Graystripe, I died for the kits . . . I died for love.

* * * * * * * * * *

**Feathertail up next in a lovely continuation of the Gray/Sliver family tree.**


End file.
